5 Minutes
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Hanya membutuhkan 5 menit untuk mengubah semuanya. Percaya? Warning: OC, Character Death.


Hanya butuh 5 menit untuk mengubah semuanya. Percaya?

* * *

==5 Minutes==

By: Astrella Kurosaki

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

All stars:

Inoue Orihime

Inoue Sora

Kurosaki Isshin

Kurosaki Ichigo

Miisora Hikari

* * *

Orihime's PoV

_First minute_

"Kau kesepian?" tanya gadis misterius itu kepadaku.

"…" aku tidak menjawab.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir… Untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu?" gadis misterius itu menyeringai. Aku tersentak. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku bisa menolongmu…" kata gadis itu lagi. Suaranya terkesan mistik. "Masuklah kedalam pintu itu… Itu akan membawamu kembali pada masa lalu… Tapi ingat, kalau kau merubah masa lalu, maka masa depanmu akan berubah."

Aku pun masuk kedalam pintu itu. Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…

_Second Minute_

Aku keluar dari pintu itu. Aku tersentak. Sadar bahwa aku kembali menjadi seorang gadis 9 tahun. _'Ini rumah lamaku…' _Aku pun melihat kalender. Aku sadar bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana aku bertengkar pertama kalinya dengan Sora-nii. Hari dimana Sora-nii….

Aku melihat Sora-nii keluar dari pintu depan. _'Aku harus mencegahnya!' _Lalu aku pun pergi mengejarnya.

_Third Minute_

Aku mengejar kakakku dengan sekuat tenaga. "Sora-nii!" teriakku. Sora-nii akhirnya melihatku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Kakak, jangan pergi!" aku berteriak di tengah-tengah napasku yang menderu.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Orihime?" Sora-nii terseyum. Walaupun kami baru bertengkar, tapi dia tetap bisa tersenyum kepadaku. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyumnya yang begitu lembut. "Aku harus berangkat kerja, nih. Kau pulang dulu sana."

Sora-nii pun kembali berjalan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Lalu, aku melihat truk yang sedang melaju kencang ke arah Sora-nii.

"SORA-NII, AWAS!

_Fourth Minute_

Aku mendorong Sora-nii kesamping. _'Lebih baik begini'_ pikirku. Aku. Lebih baik aku yang menggantikan Sora-nii.

"Orihime… Bertahanlah…" Sora-nii berkata dengan suara tercekat. Dia… Menangis? Tidak, belum. "Aku akan membawamu ke klinik terdekat. Aku pun mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata.

Aku akhirnya membuka mataku kembali. Pada saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di Kurosaki Clinic. Ya, di rumah Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-san, ayahnya Kurosaki-kun sedang mengobatiku sekarang. Aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit dan panas. Apa ini? Sepertinya ini darah… Aku… Sudah siap.

"Sora-nii?" panggilku.

"Sstt… Orihime, diamlah dulu… Paman ini akan menolongmu…"

"Sora-nii, sudahlah, aku… Tidak kuat lagi…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Inoue Orihime! Kau adalah adikku! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Sora-nii… Kurosaki-san… Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun? Maksudku Kurosaki Ichigo…" Kurosaki-san tersentak. Tapi pada akhinya, dia tetap memanggil anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Ichigo! Kemari sebentar!"

_Fifth Minute_

Kurosaki-kun pun dating menghampiri ayahnya. Dia manis sekali! Aku senang bisa melihatnya lagi…

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggilku.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau belum mengenalku sekarang Kurosaki-kun, tapi ketahuilah, aku mengenalmu."

"Ugh!" Sakit sekali! Sakit! Kepalaku serasa terbakar! Darahnya… Astaga, darahku mngelir semakin deras! Aku pun mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenagaku untuk berbicara lagi.

"Sora-nii… Terimakasih untuk semuanya… Aku sangat menyukai jepit rambut pemberianmu ini… Bhakan aku sudah memberinya nama loh! Namanya Shun Shun Rikka…

Kurosaki-kun, terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu _nanti_. Juga tolong sampaikan terimakasihku untuk Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, Matsumoto-san, dan… Ulquiorra."

Sora-nii sekarang benar-benar berlinang air mata. Kurosaki-kun hanya mengangguk walaupun masih tidak mengerti. Sudah cukup… Waktuku sudah dekat. Terimakasih untuk semuanya… Aku pun menutup mata. Yang terakhir kudengar hanya lah suara Sora-nii.

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

End of Orihime's PoV

"Begini cukup?" tanya gadis misterius itu.

"Ya. Cukup. Terimakasih…"

"Miisora Hikari. Shinigami." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu di Soul Society, Inoue Orihime."

**=The End=**

* * *

Review please?


End file.
